princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Otoko no Bigaku
Otoko no Bigaku (男の美学, Full Male Aesthetics) is the 13th track to Tezuka's album With. Lyrics Kanji= （手塚：One Two!） （桃城：っていうか　手塚部長　張り切ってんな～） （海堂：いいだろう　別に　部長の歌なんだから） （桃城：しかし　オレなんか　置き去りかと思ったぜ） （海堂：でしゃばり過ぎなんだよ　テメは） （效果音：カチン－） （桃城：なんだ　マムシそのいいかたは！） （海堂：うるせんだよ　いちにち） （桃城：やんのか　こら！） （海堂：やってやろうじゃねぇか！） （桃城：この！） （海堂：ふしゅう～） 今日も朝からバンダナ巻いてトレーニングだ(いい心割り） 今日も朝からチャリンコこげば絶好調だぜ！（ふたりのりはやめろ！） あいつだけには絶対負けたくねぇんっすよ！ いい加減お前たち喧嘩はやめろよ 男の美学　心に描く 腰に手をそえたら 牛乳を飲め！（牛乳だ！） 明日が今日になる前に この青い空の下 大志を抱こうぜ！ ダンクスマッシュそれがどうした笑わせんなよ ブーメランだと？ふざけやがってマムシ野郎が！（こらこらこら！） でも部長　こいつだけには負けたくないんっすよ！ お前たち次の試合はダブルスで行くぞ！（まじすか！？） 男の美学　毎日磨く お年寄りがいたなら 座席を譲れ！（や－どうぞどうぞ） 近道なんてしたくない 今　そのあげた足で 大地を踏みしめろ！ 男の美学　心に描く 腰に手をそえたら 牛乳を飲め！（牛乳だ！） 明日が今日になる前に この青い空の下 大志を抱こうぜ！ 男の美学　心に響く エスカレータじゃなくて 階段で上ろう！（階段だ！） 明日が今日になる前に 赤く染まる夕日に 大志を叫ぼうぜ！ |-| Romaji= Tezuka: One! Two! Momoshiro: -tteiyuka Tezuka buchou harikitten na~ K: ii darou betsu ni buchou no uta nandakara M: shikashi ore nanka okisarika to omottaze K: deshyabari sugi nandayo teme wa *kachin* M: nanda mamushi sono iikata wa? K: urusendayo ichi nichi M: yan no ka? kora! K: yatteyarou jyaneeka? M: sono...! K: fshuuuuu kyou mo asa kara BANDANNA maite TRAINING da kyou ma asa kara charinko kogeba zekkou chou daze! aitsu dake ni wa zettai maketakuneenssu yo! ii kagen omaetachi kenka wa yamero yo otoko no bigaku kokoro ni egaku koshi ni te wo soetara gyuunyuu wo nome! ashita ga kyou ni naru mae ni kono aoi sora no shita daishi wo idakouze! DUNK SMASH sore ga dou shita warawasen na yo BOOMERANG da to? fuzake yagatte mamushi yarou ga! demo buchou koitsu dake ni wa maketakunainssu yo! omaetachi tsugi no shiai wa DOUBLES de ikuzo! otoko no bigaku mainichi migaku otoshiyori ga ita nara zaseki wo yuzure! chikamichi nante shitakunai ima sono ageta ashi de daichi wo fumishimero! otoko no bigaku kokoro ni egaku koshi ni te wo soetara gyuunyuu wo nome! ashita ga kyou ni naru mae ni kono aoi sora no shita daishi wo idakouze! otoko no bigaku kokoro ni hibiku ESCALATOR ja nakute kaidan de noborou! ashita ga kyou ni naru mae ni akaku somaru yuuhi ni daishi wo sakebouze! |-| English= Tezuka: One! Two! Momoshiro: Speaking of... Tezuka buchou seems to be in such high spirit~ Kaidoh: What's wrong with that? Since this is his song after all. Momoshiro: But I feel as though I've been left behind Kaidoh: You are too obtrusive! *kachin* Momoshiro: What are you saying, you snake? Kaidoh: You are always so noisy Momoshiro: Are you trying to pick a fight! Kaidoh: Why not just do it then? M: YOU...! K: fshuuuuu K: Today I've put on my bandanna and went training since morning again (T: That's good spirit) M: Today I've been bicycling on super speed since morning! (T: stop driving two person on the bike!) K: Only to that guy, I don't want to lose to him at all! T: That's enough, the two of you stop the quarrel (T: Run 20 rounds around the ground) ALL: the Esthetics of Men is painted in our mind put your hand on your hip and drink milk! (K: It's Milk!!!) before tomorrow becomes today underneath this blue sky embrace your ambitions K: Dunk Smash, what is with that laughable name (T: Oi oi oi oi ) M: What about Boomerang than? What a joke you snake guy (K: hey hey hey) M: But! Buchou! I don't want to lose to this guy! T: The two of you! You'll play doubles in the next match! K+M: Are you sure?!!!! ALL: the Esthetics of Men is being refined every day if there's an elderly near by give your seat to them! (M: ya~ please sit down please sit down) We do not want to take short cuts Now with these raised feet tread on the ground! aaah T: the Esthetics of Men is painted in our mind put your hand on your hip and drink milk! (K: It's Milk!!!) All: before tomorrow becomes today underneath this blue sky embrace your ambitions! the Esthetics of Men resounds in our heart without using the escalator climb up the stairs! (K: It's the stairs!!!) before tomorrow becomes today toward the evening sun that is dyed red shout out your ambition! Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics